Enigmatic Punks
by Peep4Christian
Summary: About, just how EXTREME can life get when you're all about drug free? *hint hint wink wink* who do you think the main characters are ;D A tale of two guys with many similarities who become friends only to realize how different they really are. My first real fanfic so please bear with me and R&R pretty please with whipped cream and sprinkles ! ( ) Hugs in Advance xoxo
1. Fish out of Water (JEFF's POV)

**A/N: The plot doesn't involve the WWE only the people, the story will be set majoritively in a high school-ish setting. And despite their ages the story will be set in current times. Enjoy xoxo**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any WWE superstars – past or present. **

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. How had he been so stupid? What was he thinking? Hell, had he even been thinking? Evidently not, because if he had he surely wouldn't be on a plane to his aunt's house, he wouldn't have said goodbye to his best friends and his brother an hour prior, and his life would have been perfectly homeostatic, just like it had been for 16 years. Why had he been so stupid? Now he would have to start over. Two whole fucking years. How did they expect him to survive? He wasn't a city kid, he wasn't just going to thrive in the middle of fucking Chicago. Like what state was that even in? Idaho or something. Whatever, he didn't even give a fuck anymore. He just needed to be mad. What was his dad even thinking? He wasn't the only one, his friends had been there, everyone had been there. Matt, would have been there, but the like son of a bitch just had to be sick that day, and now his life was screwed. No one else was being shipped of into foreign territory just him. Alone. Why him?

Consumed in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that the plane had landed. Great no turning back now, not that he ever did have that option. As he walked off the plane he realized that he hadn't seen his aunt in years and he didn't really remember what she looked like. He did know that she promised to pick him up at the airport - something about country bumpkins and how they couldn't get a cab. She assured him she would recognize him. He didn't even know what he would do. His dead phone obviously would be zero help. Ugh. Why was he even here? He just wanted to run back to Cameron. He didn't even care anymore, he felt like a fish out of water and that was not his style, at all, he liked being in the water thank you very much.

JEFFREYYYY

An annoying squeal interrupted his train of thought. An excessively annoying squeal. Just then it all clicked, this was the squeal he was going to be dealing with for the next 2 years. Never before did he have such a strong urge to run to a place 800 miles away. Home.

Stop. What was he doing? What was happening to him? This wasn't him.

No. He was not a whiny little bitch. He was just fucking opposite he was Jeff-Fucking-Hardy. Yeah, he was in Chicago, away from home, with zero friends and an annoying as fuck aunt that he would have to live with for…okay no. Think positive.

This was his chance to be his own person, do whatever he wanted; these people didn't know him, for all they knew he could be from Krypton. That's right, if he wanted he could be god damn Superman and no one would know otherwise.

He finally acknowledged his aunt, and after brushing off several comments about the blue and purple streaks he was currently rocking, he was on his way to God-knows-where.

He was definitely over thinking this, so he reached a conclusion.

This wasn't going to be a nightmare, he wouldn't allow that. This was going to be the best fucking time of his life.

** FOR ALL WE KNOW WE MIGHT NOT GET TOMMOROW **

**A/N: If you read this far I love you and you get a cookie because I love you so much (^_^)() **

**I decided that this story would have alternate chapters each with one of the guys' povs.**

**This is like the millionth fanfic I've started but the only one that I actually feel could go somewhere that a hundred other fics haven't gone before. So I really wanna make this work. **

**But tell me how you guys feel about it please! Honest opinions are welcome!**

**Every review will help me and I promise I'll keep writing this till the end 3**

**Hugs in Advance xoxo**

**(oh and next chapter will be up tomorrow or thursday (mostly because school is one unpredictable mofo))**


	2. Yo! Rainbow (PUNK's POV)

**A/N: I couldn't find a band that they both definitively like, so for the purpose of my story I'm going to assume Jeff likes The Luchagors (and that The Luchagors existed when Punk and Jeff were in high school) too since Punk's already confirmed that he does, and the Hardy's like Lita. yeah…we're gonna go with that**

**Hugs in Advance - Enjoy xoxo**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any WWE superstars – past or present.**

**PUNK's POV**

Today was the first day of his junior year of high school, Punk could care less. He walked into school his jet black hair slicked back with gel, wearing pretty much what he always did, jeans and one of his many band shirts. Today it was The Luchagors. The moment he walked into the building he was greeted by a bunch of 'Hey man's and 'How's it going Punk's, some from his bros but most originating from sources with whom he was not particularly familiar. After what seemed like hours of irrelevant two second conversations he was on his way. He checked his schedule and made his was to his first period of the day.

He turned the corner leisurely, not really caring that he was already a couple of minutes late to class. Just then – BUMP!

Someone had run right into him. His stuff was scattered all over the place. He was royally pissed.

He looked up to see a mess of brightly colored hair.

"Sorry, not sorry," the mess muttered audibly as it passed by without a moment's pause.

Punk was furious. He spun around and shouted "Do you fucking know who I am?"

The few people lingering in the near empty hallway turned and looked in his direction but upon recognizing the familiar face kept walking.

Anyone that was anyone at Lockport Township High knew who Punk was. Hell even if they were nobodies (ie: freshman) – they still, one way or the other, knew of Punk, he was relevant, respected and revered.

So what exactly was the mess thinking? Acting like a blind goat and on top of it giving him a stupid fuck attitude? No one got away with that, Punk expected the respect that he knew he deserved.

Noticing that he had not elicited a response from the mess he turned around and called out.

"Yo, Rainbow! I was talking to you."

The mess slowly rotated.

Punk was in awe.

This is not at all what he was expecting the mess to be.

The so called mess was not so messy from the front; in fact, he wasn't a mess at all. Sure his hair resembled that of a 5 year old who had gotten intimate with his mother's make up, but other than that, Punk noticed, this kid was a reflection of himself.

They stood at about the same height with very similar builds, but that wasn't even the crazy part. This idiot was wearing the exact same shirt as him, very surprising considering the popularity of The Luchagors, the same distressed jeans, hell he was even wearing the same fucking Nikes as Punk.

What the hell? This guy from where-ever-the-fuck couldn't honestly be just like him. Punk was unique, he didn't jump on bandwagons, he didn't keep up with "Pop-Culture." He was Punk and he did his own thing. His Own Thing. People tried to copy his style all the time, he never cared because none of them were worth the few fucks he had to give.

This time, however, it just felt different, this guy seemed so real. Punk had never known anyone with interests similar to his. Sure everyone tried pretending, he fucking ruled the school, why wouldn't they? But it had always been so obvious that they were simply putting on an act to ride his coat tails up the social ladder of high school.

This guy was different though, Punk had lived in Lockport his whole life and he could detect an outsider from a light year away. This dude was from somewhere far away so it was highly unlikely that he knew who Punk was. As his thoughts wandered he flashed back to when he was in the ninth grade, rocking hair that went down to his shoulders with shocking blue streaks. He and the mess were undeniably a lot alike.

Now he just needed to find out who this dude was.

He looked up ready to address this new person.

At once he realized that he must have been really deep in thought because a cursory glance at his surroundings showed him that the hallways were deserted and an equally quick glance at his watch showed him that he was 15 minutes late to class.

Realizing that there was no good reason to wait around any longer he headed to the gym, thank god his first period was his favorite. The only tolerable class this school had to offer – weight training.

**I'M JUST LIKE YOU || YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME ||IT'S SOMETHING ANYONE CAN SEE**

**A/N I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, it went in the direction I wanted it to, it ended in the right place and all but I'm really unsure about the quality of the writing (I'm obviously a biased judge :P).**

**So I just want to say Thank you soo much for reading this far and I really really hope that you take the time to review (Anon or otherwise)**

**Hugs in Advance xoxo**

** Oh and also thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter!**

**XxYourXxFavoriteXxBrunetteXx Thank you so much! I love your stories!**

**JNHwwe Thanks for the feedback. I tried to take care of the punctuation aspect in the chapter :)**

**slasherfilmfan Thanks love. and lol yeah. who doesn't love Jeff? ;)**


	3. Too-Cool-For-School

**A/N: Thanks to JNHwwe for reviewing !  
I seriously appreciate reviews so much because my writing style isn't entirely established at this point.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot of shit going on and I've been done with this chapter for a while now but I never got the chance to put it up. I'm gonna try to do bi-weekly updates now.**

**And another note: this whole story is in third person limited – so when I say whose PoV it is I'm talking about the character whose thoughts the narrator currently has insight to.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any WWE superstars – past or present.**

**Jeff's Point of View**

First day of school and he'd already pissed off some douche. Jeff was feeling rather successful. But he had to admit he was rather surprised to see the guys outfit, it had been identical to his own. He wondered if this stuff was all main-stream up here, or if he just happened to run into the one guy that happened to be his outfit twin.

Just as his thoughts reached whole new horizons, he reached the gym door, according to his schedule his first period of the day was weight training, the only class he even wanted to be in. This was a good thing, he figured, he could just leave after this period.

He walked in and turned to the side of the gym where desks had been arranged. With a quick glance at the two open spots in the room he settled on the desk in the corner. So after turning in the pass he had gotten earlier from the office, he took his seat. Just as he sat down, another person sauntered into the room, he noticed that it was the guy with whom he had previously altercated. The guy coolly walked into the room and, ignoring the teacher, occupied the only remaining seat, immediately to Jeff's right. Mr. Too-Cool-for-School. The death glare that had shaped itself on the Too-Cool's face didn't lie - the guy had evidently also recognized Jeff.

**||YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND||**

**Thanks for reading! Review please xx**


End file.
